


More than Anything

by ElvenAvari



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Seth wants more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Anything

More than Anything

 

There were some things that Seth wanted more than anything. The moment he had imprinted on Jasper, he had wanted to be whatever Jasper needed of him more than anything. When he was fourteen he had found out, from Jacob and Edward, that male shifters could carry children. In that moment he had wanted nothing more than to give Jasper the children he had never thought he could have, no matter how old he was. And now… now that they had had sex for the first time (Seth is 16), even though he hadn’t been in heat, he wanted to know if he was carrying Jasper’s child. His mother had said that she didn’t have much morning sickness with him so he couldn’t count on that signal, and he had to know, more than anything.

 

The day after Jasper had left for a hunting trip with his brothers he had gone to the main house to wait for Carlisle. Esme was concerned by how nervous he was but he couldn’t tell her anything until he knew. Carlisle came home around seven from his rounds at the hospital and was surprised to find Seth waiting for him. “C-can I talk to you?” Seth questioned.

 

“Of course Seth, let’s go to my office,” Carlisle answered. Seth stood from where he had been sitting on the couch and rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously. Carlisle watched with a concerned eye as Seth went to his office; he followed and closed the door behind himself. “Is something bothering you Seth?”

 

“Um… not really bothering me… I guess…”

 

“Then what can I help you with?”

 

“Well… uh… I’m sure you can tell that Jazz and I… well we… y’know…”

 

Carlisle raised his eyebrows as he sat behind his desk. Yes, he had noticed the slight change in Seth’s scent about a month ago. “Yes, I had noticed the slight change in your scent,” Carlisle replied. “I trust you used protection?”

 

A blush lit up Seth’s face. “N-no… we were kinda caught up in the heat of the moment… so I was wondering…” Seth trailed off as his blush deepened.

 

“Were you in heat?” Carlisle asked already getting to his feet to get what he needed to perform the pregnancy test.

 

“No,” Seth answered.

 

“Then I want you to know that the chances are slim.”

 

Seth nodded. “But will you still check?”

 

“Of course, this isn’t something that should be ignored.” Carlisle approached with a syringe and an alcohol pad. “You may feel a sharp prick.” Carlisle cleaned the area and then drew some blood from Seth’s arm. “It will be a few minutes before I know the result, why don’t you go to the kitchen, I’m sure Esme has made you something to eat.”

 

“Okay…but you’ll call me back when you know right?”

 

“Yes Seth,” Carlisle answered with a kind smile. Seth returned the smile and left Carlisle’s office to go to the kitchen.

 

Esme was just taking some cookies from the oven when he walked in. “I just made some chocolate chip cookies,” she told him.

 

“Smells great,” Seth replied getting the milk out of the fridge and getting a glass from the cabinet.

 

“Is there anything you want to talk about?” She questioned watching him pick up a cookie.

 

“Not yet…” Seth answered taking a bite from the cookie in his hand. Esme rested a reassuring hand on Seth’s shoulder and gave him a smile.

 

“Well I’m here when you’re ready.”

 

Seth returned the smile. “Thanks Esme.”

 

“Anytime,” she assured the boy she had come to see as one of her own.

 

Thirty minutes later Carlisle came into the kitchen. “Seth, I have the results.”

 

“The results? The results of what?” Esme questioned.

 

Seth ignored her as he watched Carlisle’s face. “And?”

 

“The test came back negative.”

 

Seth’s shoulder’s fell. “So I’m not…”

 

“You mean…” Esme started, her eyes wide as she rested her hands on Seth’s shoulders as she looked between Carlisle and Seth.

 

“Seth wanted me to test his blood to see if he was pregnant, the result was negative,” Carlisle explained.

 

“Oh honey,” Esme whispered hugging him.

 

“You’re sure?” Seth questioned in a small voice.

 

“Yes Seth, you aren’t pregnant.” Seth nodded and swallowed hard, fighting back tears; he had wanted this more than anything.

 

Esme gave him another squeeze. “Don’t be sad Seth, there will be plenty of other opportunities, you are still young yet.”

 

Seth choked out a laugh and smiled at her over his shoulder. “I know… I just hoped…” He looked down at his hands for a moment before looking back up at Carlisle. “Please don’t tell Jasper… we weren’t seriously trying you know.”

 

“I promise not to mention this to Jasper, but Seth, please use protection in the future. I know you want to give Jasper children but as Esme said you are still young, there will be many other chances,” Carlisle told him.

 

“I promise, protection from now on until we’re ready.”

 

\---

 

Seth yawned as he got into his car, a mustang that Jasper had given him for his 16th birthday, put his backpack in the passenger seat and then dug his cell phone out of his pocket. Pressing the 1 his speed dial called Jasper, he yawned again as he settled back in his seat listening to the ring until Jasper picked up.

 

“Hi baby, are your finals over?” Jasper asked on the second ring.

 

“Hi back,” Seth greeted with a smile. “Yeah, I just got out of my last one.”

 

“How do you think it went?”

 

“Pretty good, there were only a couple of questions that I blanked on,” Seth answered.

 

“I wish I had been there to help you study.”

 

“Or a lack thereof?” Seth questioned with a grin. Jasper chuckled.

 

“You know me to well love.”

 

“I know, I’m gonna head home and go to sleep. Those two research papers really took it out of me.”

 

“Alright love, call me later when you wake up,” Jasper told him.

 

“Will do, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, sleep well.”

 

After Jasper had hung up Seth put his phone back in his backpack and put his keys in the ignition. Seth would be so glad when Jasper got home. It had been almost four years since he had asked Carlisle to check if he was pregnant after their first time. There had been many times after that but always with protection. Within the last few months Seth had wanted Jasper more and more during his heats. Little did he know that his body was calling out to Jasper, even at the distance that his lover put between them during his heats.

 

When he got to the house Esme had a snack ready for him. She asked about his finals from his second year of college, wanting to make sure that he wasn’t taking on to much. Seth had been balancing nineteen credit hours each semester to challenge himself. Once he had finished his snack Seth kissed Esme’s cheek and told her he was going to go to sleep early and that he would just eat when he woke up.

 

“I’ll save a helping of whatever I make for you,” she told him.

 

“Thanks Esme.”

 

\---

 

Seth slept deeply for the next two days, having missed a lot of sleep while studying for his finals. Jasper wouldn’t have allowed him to miss that much if he had been there but as it was he couldn’t be so he had stayed up writing papers and studying for his other finals. He knew it would be easier to sleep through the rest of the time that Jasper was gone than sitting around with nothing to do but babysit his nieces and nephews.

 

Sighing Seth buried his face in the pillow that Jasper always sat against, breathing in his lover’s scent deeply. A small smile graced his lips. “Jazz…” He murmured.

 

\---

 

“I’m going to head home,” Jasper told his brothers. Edward and Emmett both looked at him with raised eyebrows. It was still a day before they usually headed home.

 

“Are you sure you want to do that?” Edward questioned.

 

“I have better control of myself than I did in the past. Even so, it will be tomorrow before I get home. Seth’s heat will have almost completely faded by then. Besides… there is something that is calling to me. It’s deeper than anything I’ve ever felt,” Jasper replied.

 

The other two vampires nodded. “We’ll see you in a couple of days then.”

 

\---

 

“Jasper! You’re home early!” Esme exclaimed with a smile as he entered the house. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No, I just felt like I needed to be home,” he answered. His nose twitched a bit. Seth’s heat hadn’t faded completely; he could just barely smell it. Even that little bit sent a wave of desire through his body. “Is Seth downstairs?”

 

Esme nodded. “He hasn’t come up since finishing his finals. I think he’s still catching up on his sleep.”

 

“He barely slept during his finals?” Jasper questioned, though it was more of a statement.

 

Esme gave a good natured shrug. “He pretty much stayed in your room studying, I only saw him when it was time to eat and he was leaving or coming home.”

 

“I’ll make sure he comes up later,” Jasper told her starting for the basement door that led to his and Seth’s room. This house was much like the one in Forks, he and Seth had liked their basement room there so much that having a similar one was their only request after their move.

 

\---

 

Their basement room was dark telling Jasper that Seth was still asleep, though his emotions told him that too. Seth’s emotions when he was asleep were always so calm and soothing… except when he had _those_ kind of dreams. Now was not one of those times but the smell still just barely coming from his lover had almost the same effect. Jasper slowly approached the bed, taking in that heavenly scent. Any thought of using protection left his mind.

 

Okay… maybe he didn’t have as much control as he thought.

 

Jasper stripped, leaving his clothes at the end of the bed before going around and sliding in beside his lover. He couldn’t express how pleased he was that Seth wasn’t wearing anything, not even the sleep pants he was so fond of. Jasper pressed himself up against Seth’s warm body, burying his nose in his little love’s neck.

 

Seth groaned softly, still very much asleep, but his dreams taking a more enticing turn at the feeling of Jasper’s cold body pressed against his own. Unconsciously he pressed back against Jasper, only fueling his lover’s desire. Hand trailing down his body he took hold of his growing erection and started to stroke himself.

 

Jasper nibbled and licked his favorite spot on Seth’s neck. He barely noticed his one hand going to Seth’s front to wrap around his shifter’s hand, stroking him. Pressing his hips into Seth’s backside he had to fight to hold in the groan. He wanted nothing more than to be buried in his little love’s heat. Bringing the hand that had been stroking Seth up to the other’s lips he nipped at his shifter’s ear. “Suck ‘em baby, get ‘em good and wet,” he murmured.

 

Seth opened his mouth in a gasp and took in Jasper’s fingers. He sucked on the digits, running his tongue over and between them, coating them with his saliva. Jasper moaned at the feeling of his talented lover’s mouth around his fingers. He pulled his fingers away after only a few moments, unable to stand it any longer. At the feeling of the first finger pressing against his opening Seth turned onto his stomach, spreading his legs. Having taken the one finger so many times before he didn’t make a sound until that one finger pressed against that bundle of muscles inside.

 

Seth gripped the pillow of Jasper’s that he had been holding, burying his face in it to muffle his cries. He hissed as a second finger joined the first, stroking, stretching and scissoring. “Let me hear you Seth,” Jasper murmured in his lover’s ear.

 

‘ _God…this is the best dream ever… it’s almost like Jazz is really here…_ ’ Seth thought as he cried out. A third and last finger joined the other two, stilling until Seth got used to being stretched that much. The fingers brushed against that spot over and over again, replacing the pain with pleasure. Seth whined when those fingers left him, only to gasp when he felt something much fuller pressing against him.

 

“Jazz…”

 

With one thrust Jasper buried himself inside Seth’s heat, crying out at the feeling. He stilled for a moment to let Seth adjust before he started pumping in and out. Seth whimpered and whined as he pressed back into Jasper’s thrusts. He would have to have more of these dreams in the future. Jasper’s thrusts quickened as he could feel his orgasm approaching.

 

Seth moaned, Jasper’s lust sinking into his senses doubling his own. Another couple of thrusts, Jasper hitting that spot over and over, and Seth was crying out his release. Jasper’s grip on Seth’s hips tightened as Seth’s muscles tightened around him, throwing him over the edge. Jasper thrust into Seth twice more as he rode out his orgasm before collapsing on his little love.

 

A few moments after their breathing had calmed a soft snore met Jasper’s ears. He chuckled softly, kissing Seth’s neck, before pulling out and cleaning them both up. Seth was a deep sleeper, Jasper knew this but he was still amazed that he was able to change the sheets without waking his little love.

 

\---

 

2 months later…

 

Jasper had been gone on his hunting trip for two days when Seth didn’t come upstairs for breakfast. Esme frowned as she looked at the clock; it was getting close to lunch time. Surely Seth wasn’t still asleep; none of her shifter’s ever missed a meal. Turning the oven on ‘keep warm’ she went to the basement door and knocked to let Seth know that she was coming down.

 

The moment she opened the door Esme smelled sickness. An unneeded breath caught in her throat and she rushed downstairs to see if Seth was okay. A quick scan of the room told her that Seth wasn’t there so she checked the bathroom next. She found Seth sitting on the floor, leaning back against the tub, his normally dark skin a couple shades paler from where he had been sick.

 

“Seth honey, are you okay?” She asked kneeling beside him. Seth cracked a dark eye open at her question, he swallowed and started to give her an answer but hunched over the toilet again instead, emptying whatever was left in his stomach into it. Esme held his hair back; stroking his back until he was done then she cleaned his face and helped him back to bed. “I’ll get Carlisle.”

 

“Thanks Esme,” Seth murmured. “Didn’t feel sick after supper last night…”

 

Esme rushed upstairs and told her husband that Seth was sick. Carlisle gathered a few things, as a last thought he added a syringe to the things and went down to give Seth a once over. “No fever, just nausea?” Carlisle questioned after taking Seth’s blood pressure and temperature.

 

Seth nodded. “I threw up three times after I got up for breakfast… the thought of food, I think that’s what made me sick to begin with.”

 

Carlisle hummed thoughtfully as he picked up the syringe. “I’m going to take a blood sample. Your symptoms sound like morning sickness.”

 

Seth’s eyes snapped opened and he sat up quickly, paling as his stomach rolled with the quick action, Carlisle pushed him back down. “But that can’t be right. Jazz and I have used protection every time, just like you said to, Jazz is meticulous about it.”

 

“Condoms have a 98% protection rate, that still leaves 2%,” Carlisle explained.

 

“Oh…right…”

 

“I’ll just go test this sample and let you know the results when they’re ready. I’ll have Esme bring down some crackers to help settle your stomach.”

 

“Thanks Carlisle.” The moment the elder vampire was gone Seth rested a hand on his stomach. “Pregnant…” He murmured, a smile spreading across his face. This was what he had wanted, more than anything for a long time.

 

\---

 

Three days later Jasper stepped out of his car and frowned. Not because something felt wrong… no, far from it. Happiness was practically oozing from the house. Why? Closing the car door he headed inside. Esme was the first to greet him, smiling so widely he thought her face might crack.

 

“Seth is downstairs,” she told him.

 

“Um… thanks,” he said giving her an odd look. Going to the basement door Jasper glanced over his shoulder and saw Esme still smiling at him, making a shooing motion with her hands. He raised an eyebrow. What was going on?

 

Downstairs he found his lover sitting on their futon, feet propped up on the coffee table, reading. Seth smiled widely when he saw Jasper. “Welcome home Jazz!”

 

Seth’s happiness nearly knocked Jasper over. Seth was always happy to see him when he got back from a hunting trip but this… this was like triple that normal amount of happiness. “Okay… what’s going on?” Jasper questioned as he approached his lover.

 

Seth raised an eyebrow still smiling. “What do you mean?”

 

“Everyone is…happy.”

 

“Well I don’t know about everyone else but I’m happy you’re home. Join me?” Seth questioned patting the space of futon beside him. Jasper smiled and lay down on the futon, his head lying in the crook of Seth’s leg and stomach. Seth reached down and started to run his fingers through Jasper’s hair as he continued to read.

 

Jasper sighed and let his eyes fall closed, letting Seth’s happiness thrum through him, just listening to Seth’s breathing, and to the light thumping that almost sounded like a mouse’s heartbeat. Jasper’s eyebrows drew together as he concentrated on that sound. What was it? He was hearing it mostly through the ear that was pressed against Seth’s stomach.

 

Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked up at Seth, who was watching him with a smile. “Seth?” He questioned sitting up and turning to look at his little love.

 

“Esme said she could hear the heartbeat, can you?” Seth asked.

 

“Heartbeat?” Jasper whispered. After a moment his eyes widened. “You mean…? You’re…?”

 

“Carlisle confirmed it two days ago, Jazz… I’m pregnant.”

 

“Pregnant…” Jasper murmured.

 

“Are you happy Jazz?” Seth asked looking concerned as he cupped Jasper’s cheek. Jasper stared into Seth’s brown eyes, immediately feeling bad for not reassuring his lover. Taking Seth’s hands into his own Jasper kissed them before looking into Seth’s eyes again.

 

“Yes baby, I’m incredibly happy, I was just shocked for a moment,” he said with a smile. Seth returned the smile and wrapped his arms around Jasper’s neck.

 

“We’re going to be parents Jazz,” he whispered in his imprint’s ear. Jasper wrapped his arms around Seth, hugging the younger to him. He kissed Seth’s neck as Seth’s happiness washed over him, blending with his own. This was more than anything he could have ever dreamed of.


End file.
